Humanless City
by AnnaRavenheart
Summary: You were nothing but a shadow, she was nothing but a pearly white figure gloomily shining under the lights of bolts. Her empty eyes stared at you… watching you… wanting you… calling you…Will you give up?
1. The King of a Humanless City

_**Humanless City**_

* * *

**Rating:** M

**Type:** Three-shot

**Pairing:** Draco/Ginny

**Summary:** You were nothing but a shadow, she was nothing but a pearly white figure gloomily shining under the lights of bolts. Her empty eyes stared at you… watching you… wanting you… calling you…Will you give up?

**Warning: **AU story, contains ghosts, character death, angsty themes, suicidal themes, mentions of a murder.

**A/N:** This pretty weird idea got stuck into my head and I so badly wanted to write it down. Hope you will like it. Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

**The King of a Humanless City**

Three blinding lightning bolts meandered across the foggy gray sky, gifting light to the world of grimness for a moment. Rain poured down mercilessly like it was determined to flood the last remains of the once magnificent castle. Crumbled rocks stood there silently, defying the power of wild nature. The entire place was empty, devoid of life. Left… right… ahead… behind… were only _ruins._

You were the only human in the middle of the nothingness. No… you weren't a human anymore. You were a _shadow_, a faint copy of the person you used to be. Nothing about you was _humanlike._ Your eyes were empty like the eyes of a dead man, your skin was pale like that of a vampire, and your clothes were too big for your skinny figure, ragged like someone cut them with the sharpest knife.

You were walking in a slow motion, your head raised high – the only old habit you decided to keep – like you were the King of these ruins. The King of a _humanless city_. Why would you be bothered by these ruins when you were used to seeing the worst of things? You saw the victors crumbling to dust in defeat – the ghastly face of your former Lord was still etched in your mind. You saw the angels bowing their beautiful heads in shame – you would never forget that defeated look in Daphne's eyes as they led her around chained. You had seen the children crying, alone – you were that child, crying for the comforting smile of your mother, the only hope amongst the lingering darkness.

You were supposed to be fearless now, tough, mature. Yet you still weren't. Your greatest fear was waiting for you here, on this bloodstained soil, right under the partially destroyed ivy tree. Your intestines twitched with fear and your mind urged you to run…_ run… run… run_ as fast you could. Your sanity commanded you to go back, yet the insane part of you – the one you inherited from your aunt – urged you to go further.

And you obeyed your insanity, one more time – not the first time, not even the last – the sound of your footsteps drowned out by the sound of the rain. You approached the tree, step by step…_ by step… by step._

_Thump… thump… thump…_ your heart was beating wildly. _Splash… splash… splash... _your feet were sinking into the mud, but you didn't mind it… You were here to see _her…_

And there she was – a pearly white figure gloomily shining under the lights of bolts…

_The empty eyes stared at you… watching you… wanting you… calling you…_

_But you weren't ready to give up, not yet..._


	2. The Queen of Revenge

**The Queen of Revenge**

_The empty eyes stared at you… watching you… wanting you… calling you…_

_But you weren't ready to give up, not yet_

You were standing there, unable to move or speak, unable to frown or scream, frozen in place, a morbid statue of flesh and bones. Your eyes were fixed upon the figure of whiteness – a figure so unreal, yet real, so close, yet so distant.

Now your fear knew no boundaries, raging across your heart like a storm across the sea. You were terrified, terrified of a ghost, a transparent _nothingness_. You wanted to run – your legs didn't want to obey. You wanted to scream – your mouth didn't want to open. Rendered powerless, you stood there… watching her... admiring her…_ fearing her._

Her hair was white like the snow, her expressionless eyes resembling the empty sheets of paper. She was shining – the shine so cold, so alluring – and you were trembling. Once, her hair was red – blood red, fire red, hell red. Once, her eyes were brown – shiny brown, chocolate brown, warm brown. Once she moved, she talked, she cried, she smiled… once, she _lived_… and it was your fault she _ceased_ to.

You were the one who ended it all. That was the reason why you were afraid of the harmless ghost who just looked at you, doing _nothing._ You recalled despite not wanting to. The memories came back, vivid and colorful, much more real than the present, yet equally painful.

The memories of the night you wished never happened… the cold moon and colder stars… scream in the night… curses… flying lights… her hair shining under the moonlight… her offenses and your response to them.

And then there was nothing… the moon and stars went to hide behind the clouds... everything was quiet… lights vanished… her empty eyes stared at the world she couldn't see…_ blood_… blood was everywhere, coloring everything with a sick red.

You wanted everything to disappear; you didn't want to see the blood flowing down her freckled cheeks… you wanted it to draw back… you didn't want to see, you didn't want to hear… you didn't want to remember. You didn't want it to end like this, but you knew it was bound to happen.

You were like the moon, bright yet cold, the night bringer, the darkness in everyone's lives. You made people cry. You were feared and hated. She was always like the sun, bright and warm, the center of everyone's world, the light in everyone's life. She made people laugh. She was respected and loved.

She had _everything_ and you had _nothing_ despite your claim that you were better and happier than she would ever be. That was the reason you hated her, because she was everything you weren't and would never be. Maybe once you loved her – or you were just thinking so because such a monster could never feel anything so noble. Maybe you would never hate her if she wasn't so bloody prideful, so full of hatred towards you – or that was just a lame excuse for your own hatred because you knew that you deserved nothing but scorn. It really wasn't important anymore because you _killed her._ Now, she couldn't provoke hatred nor love in you… _only fear._

You knew she was here to torment you. Her eyes, Merlin,_ her eyes!_ Her empty eyes were accusing you. She was silent, no accusations left her mouth, yet you felt it in the air around her… you knew it. Why would she come back then? You knew what she wanted but no… no…_ no_… you didn't want to fulfill her wish.

You wanted to live, no matter how. Despite you knew that your blood-tainted life would never be happy, you wanted it. You fell on your knees, kicking away the last remains of your dignity. You sunk in the mud, watching the white figure… your _Queen of revenge_, mouthing a silent, "Forgive me."

She stared back at you silently… her eyes still empty – maybe the accusations existed only in your mind. You waited… and waited… and waited. It seemed to you that the whole eternity passed since you asked for forgiveness – something so unusual for one Malfoy to say.

She remained silent and after who knows how many minutes she reacted. She didn't say anything, she just turned around, gliding slowly towards the lake. Your eyes followed her movements, paralyzed with fear, your heart thumping wildly.

At last she stopped, turning back to face you. You expected her to say something, to argue, to scream, to cry… everything but to stare with those horrible eyes.

_The transparent hand reached out… inviting you… scaring you… calling you to go down…_

_But you weren't ready to give up, not yet…_

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to all of you who read, reviewed and/or added to favorites/alerts.


End file.
